One type of advertisement engine selects an advertisement to be presented in a fillable advertisement space of a given webpage. That is, the given webpage is designed with an empty advertisement space that is dynamically filled when the given webpage is rendered to a recipient device (e.g., client computer). Various methodologies might be employed to select an advertisement to be presented in the empty advertisement space. For example, keywords that are extracted from the given webpage might be used to evoke advertisements that are related to the keywords, such that a served advertisement might be relevant to content of the given webpage. Sometimes, a keyword of the given webpage might evoke an advertisement that is unlikely to be selected by a recipient-device user. As such, technology that selects advertisements using criteria other than keywords associated with the given webpage would be useful.